My Son
My Son is a resident of Gregory House. He is, as one could tell by the name, the son of Clock Master. He is trying to learn how his father travels through time so that he can do the same. My Son has an incredible resemblance to the character "Quicky", from Iwata's other Japanese television series, Midnight Horror School. GregoryHorror.com Description Clock Master’s son was born inside Gregory House and so has less practical experience telling time than his father. Nonetheless, he does have a natural ability to tell time. He has a perpetually runny nose due to allergies, and neither he nor his father realizes that his dripping boogers always point to the correct time. My Son idolizes his father and winds his father’s key as part of his training. Mystery Holiday Description The son of Clock Master. His nose is constantly dripping blood to mark the passage of time. He obsessively respects his father as Lord of Time. His power to control time exceeds that of his father, and My Son industriously restores what Clock Master throws into confusion. Of course, Clock Master is not aware of this. Appearance in'' Gregory Horror Show'' In the anime, My Son appears in both mainstream seasons and Last Train, alongside his father. Appearance in'' Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector'' In Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector, My Son appears on the fourth night along side his father and Angel/Devil Dog. Between him and his father, My Son is the one that holds the soul. At certain points in his schedule, My Son will be in the Storeroom working on a clock. Take the Screwdriver from the toolbox and find Clock Master. Show him the Screwdriver and he'll fly into a rage and chase you. Run from him (a sound strategy is to head for the basement, since few characters go down there, the only hostile one known, schedule depending, would be Roulette Boy. All/most other guests there will be non-hostile). During the chase, he'll use his time powers (indicated by the scene freezing and the colors inverting) to get almost right behind you or in front of you. When he tries to do this a third time, he'll pop a spring and collapse. Quickly make your way back to My Son and show him the Screwdriver. You only have a limited time to do this before Clock Master gets up on his own and you'll have to repeat the process. He'll call for his dad, but if you disabled Clock Master earlier, he'll trade the soul for his screwdriver and run to find his father. (if Clock Master is well, however, he will appear; a Horror Show is more or less inevitable at this point). Trivia *According to his Mystery Holiday bio, his time powers are actually better than Clock Master's (though this might only be the case in the reboot). This probably explains why he does less damage in his Horror Show. **However, his nose is never really explained; in the original, it is described as a "perpetually runny nose due to allergies" but as told in Mystery Holiday, the blood from his nose "marks the passage of time." Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Alive